


Waiting

by DeaLunae



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke always seemed to realize things when it's too late to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4/Persona 4 Golden, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.
> 
> AN: So this is my first foray into the Persona 4 fiction fandom, and it's been a while since I've had the inspiration to write anything so please be gentle. And this definitely only came about after 2 play throughs (back to back) that consisted of over 120 hours of game play...I lost a lot of sleep around work.
> 
> Warning: Minor spoilers for the True Ending of the game.

Yosuke had always had the issue of not noticing things until it was too late to do anything about it. From not realizing that girl in second grade who asked him to share his lunch when she had her own probably had a crush on him until a week after he’d refused to missing out on the fact that his supposed friends from the city had started to drift away as soon as they found out he was moving, he had always had a hard time catching on to event he most obvious things. Which is why it didn’t surprise him in the least that it wasn’t until he was being dragged under to what he was pretty sure was his own death thanks to Izanami-no-Okami’s spell that he realized he was very likely head over heals in love with Souji. Just his luck right?

Except one moment he was being dragged down into a pit of darkness after pushing his partner out of the way, and the next he was back where he’d been, sitting on the ground with Izanami-no-Okami wilting before them and what looked like Izanagi - was that really the same Persona his partner had started with? - hovering above Souji. Somehow the silver haired male had managed to do what had seemed - ever so briefly - impossible while they had been dragged under one by one. His partner really was one of a kind.

Yosuke almost told him then, after all they all knew far too well that there was no guarantee that there’d be another chance, but the words got caught in his throat. Souji was going home tomorrow, and he didn’t want to make the last few hours before his partner left awkward. So he just smiled as well as he could manage as he saw Souji off the next day, fully hoping that he’d be over it by the time he saw the other male again.

Except he never had the chance to try.

Between texting everyday - not that that was much different from what they used to do while they were in the same class - and Souji rising pretty much every month - though the first three visits weren’t exactly relaxing - when his partner came to visit in August, Yosuke was just as much in love as he had been when Souji had left at the end of March. In fact, he may be even more in love, if that was possible, and in a lot less denial. He also knew he had no fucking chance. Why would he when half the female population of Inaba was in love with Souji?

So Yosuke was going to just keep quite and enjoy his position as best friend. At least he was going to until what happened after Souji’s welcome back party. Yukio and Chie had left earlier because the young heiress had to help at the Inn for a while before they all met up the next day, and Chie refused to let her best friend walk home alone at night. Kanji had walked Naoto home not long after as the young detective lived the furthest from Dojima’s home. Nuance had been put to bed by Dojima earlier, and Teddy was passed out on the living room couch. As a result, Yosuke and Souji were essentially alone.

They had moved to Souji’s room and had been talking about nothing in particular when, during a lull in the conversation, his silver haired partner leaned over and kissed him.

When Souji pulled back, Yosuke just gaped at him until Souji said, “I was getting tired of waiting for you to get the hint.”

Making a conscious effort to close his mouth, Yosuke just stared in shock for a moment before he broke out into a wide grin. “Sorry for making you wait partner.”


End file.
